


Keeping an Eye Out

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, pre-SHIELD, set before Maria joins SHIELD, set before Natasha joins SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: Natalia needed a place to lay low after a too close run in with the Red Room operatives searching for her. As possibly one of her crazier ideas she picked Mariner Bay, choosing to blend in with the tourist that flocked too and from the Power Ranger city.It was a decision that at the time wouldn't change anything. Several years later it would change everything.





	Keeping an Eye Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matters of Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076152) by [auwana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwana/pseuds/auwana). 



The poison was definitely affecting her equilibrium by this point but Natalia wasn't too worried. The operatives had used one they knew she was immune to with the intent of capture not kill. It would hurt like crazy as it worked through her system sure, but as long as no one figured out where she was in the meantime she'd be just fine in a few days.

Stumbling around a corner Natalia had to stop and consider if the poison was affecting more than just her equilibrium.

There were honest to gods monsters in the street a few blocks from her.

Knowing the Power Rangers fought things called Batlings - according to the news anyways - was entirely different than seeing said monsters in person. Pressing herself against the wall Natalia considered her options. Her hotel was at the other end of the street, several buildings past where the Batlings were gathered. While there was a way around if she backtracked, the odds of her staying conscious for the length of time required for her unstable body to make it were not good.

A flash of light pulled her attention to the Batlings down the street.

One of the more powerful monsters had just shown up, the Batlings parting for this general and allowing Natalia to see what they had been surrounding. There was a woman pinned against the wall of one of the buildings. Pale skin, dark hair, military fatigues. From this distance Natalia couldn't make out anything else.

The general said something and the woman spit in response. Her respect for the stranger increased.

The general retaliated by wrapping a presumably clawed hand around the woman's throat. Moments later there was another flash of light, and both the woman and the general gone. The Batlings followed moments later with significantly dimmer flashes.

Natalia waited several moments to see if they would come back. When they didn't she pushed herself off the wall and nearly toppled over when her equilibrium told her brain she was not standing vertical like logic said but diagonally. Biting her lip as a distraction Natalia resumed the slow shuffle to her hotel room. The fight pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

Three days later Natalia emerged from her near coma feeling significantly better than she had upon collapsing on her hotel bed. The poison had mostly run its course and now she only had lingering numbness and a significant need for food. Dragging herself out of bed she stumbled to the nearest eating establishment.

While there the local news came on.

Most of it was boring, but two reports caught her attention. The ongoing search for a missing Marine officer and the results of the latest Power Ranger fight that had concluded roughly an hour before.

There had been a new Ranger fighting on the side of the monsters.

Unbidden the kidnapping she had witnessed rose to the forefront of Natalia's mind. The blurry image of the woman taken matched the picture shown for the missing person. It didn't take much for Natalia to make the jump between one piece of news to the other.

She needed to get out of town.

Laying low here was no longer an option if there was a risk of kidnapping and mind control. Natalia had had enough of mind control in her lifetime. She wasn't about to tempt fate if she could help it.

Within two hours she was gone, Mariner Bay nothing more than a pit stop on her never ending journey.

* * *

It would be nearly a month later before news of the Power Rangers reached Natalia again. It seemed the team had defeated the leader of the monsters, and were hanging up their armor for the next team. Looking over the article Natalia did a double take to see the evil Ranger had been fighting on the good guys side in the final battle.

Instantly her fingers were flying across the keyboard pulling up relevant articles.

_"Power Rangers rescue missing Marine Officer"_

_"Titanium Ranger here to stay"_

_"Team of Six stronger than ever"_

Yeah, no. How did no one figure out the identity of the so called Titanium Ranger based on the timelines? Natalia didn't understand how these types of things just, went over people's heads. She checked too. While there were plenty of theories as to who the Rangers were, not a single one linked the Marine officer to the Titanium Ranger.

Natalia wondered if there was something more at play preventing people from making the connection.

And if there was why it didn't affect her.

Shaking her head Natalia decided that was one headache she did not need to explore. Still, she couldn't help taking a mental note of the Marine officer's name. It was always a good thing to keep an eye on potential threats.

And one Maria Hill certainly qualified as one.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea had been thrown around in the group chat. Reading auwana's fic managed to produce this little teaser. No intention of continuing at this time. Title may change.


End file.
